


Swap

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [112]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean knows this is a bad idea, It still ends badly, Like being eaten by a goat badly, M/M, Only for a night, Somehow he agrees anyway, Switching Husbands, also a goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks this is a bad idea. Twelve hours later, the neon pink glittery goat trying to eat him seems as if wholeheartedly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap

“That has got to be the _worst_ idea I’ve ever heard,” Adam declares.

 

Castiel chuckles and leans forward to whisper in a conspiratory voice, “Then you must have not heard Dean last night when he-”

 

“Finish that sentence and I will end you,” Dean threatens, sending a half-hearted glare in Castiel’s direction before turning back to Gabriel. “You want to do _what_ again?”

 

“A swap,” Gabriel repeats, bouncing a little on his heels and practically vibrating with excitement. “It’ll be like a sleepover! Sam already said yes on the condition that he gets to stay with Cassie, and we want Adam, so that’ll leave you with Mika.”

 

“And you’re okay with this, Cas?” Dean asks.

 

“I believe that it would be a mutually beneficial bonding experience for all of us.”

 

Dean sighs. There’s no way he’s going to be able to say no, especially since they’d made it clear that all they wanted to do was sit around in bed watching bad movies and feeding each other sugary snacks. Adam makes a desperate-sounding noise and Dean looks away. They both know that if one of them caves, the other will soon follow.

 

“I’ll do it,” Dean whispers. He smiles. “What’s the worst that could happen?”  

 

Twelve Hours Later:

 

Dean awakens to the feeling of a warm, soggy tongue making its way between his toes. Blearily, he opens his eyes and frowns down at the goat trying to eat his foot. It’s bright neon pink and covered in glitter, much like the rest of the room. He gradually becomes aware of the fact that he’s not wearing any pants, and the part of his mind that isn’t crying out in throbbing agony quietly informs him that he no longer has any eyebrows. “Well, fuck.”

 


End file.
